Taken
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: Tobias Hankle remember him? Remember when Reid was kidnapped by Tobias well this takes place as their story. Isabella Swan always read the bible before going to bed. Her husband was cheating on her and she noticed. Their house was chosen but her life was spared. The team are out to save her because she is being filmed with Reid and it's bein sent to the team.


I was at home about to go to bed but I pulled out my bible I have photographic memory and I have read the bible a lot but they were different versions King James Version, New International Version, New American Standard Version, and New Living Translation. My mother and I made a bet before she died. That I couldn't read everyone of the bibles.

I was a nurse and from going to college at such a young age I have dergrees in criminology, nursing, and more. I was reading when my husband came home.

"Hello sweetie" Edward said kissing my cheek.

"Good evening" I said. My voice didn't have that happiness it once held when I used to adress him.

Edward had been distant lately. He thought I didn't know, he thought that I didn't know that he'd been sleeping with his co-worker, Tanya. I was already filing for devorce and it was finalized today. I was planning on telling Edward tomorrow.

We lived in a big house but I always thought it was too much but he always liked everything that money could buy. He was a very wealthy lawyer.

I never wanted a mansion. I wanted a small fair sized house since it was just the two of us but he said that we should show what we had. I thought he was being greedy we've fussed about it a couple of times.

I walked into the bathroom an took a shower. When he kissed me I could smell the perfume on him. It was strong and was on me now. When I got out of the shower I walked into our room dressed in only a large shirt and silk panties. I realised that I dropped my shorts. I walked over to the door where my shorts were and slipped them on with. I looked up to see a dead Edward I turn around to run but bump into a taller man. I was about to scream but he lifted his hand and hit me with full force. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.

At the station

Spencer's POV

We were working on the case. We were searching for the unsub when JJ came back in.

"There's been another call in" she said. We all got up and went to he cars.

We arrived at the scene and started looking around. We were there for two hours we looked around but couldn't find the wife's body.

"Where is his wife this is different than the other scenes. The wife what did she do for a living was she at home that night and I need to speak to friends and family" I said. I went around and stopped when I came across a couple of bibles.

"Come here guys" I yelled. They all came in and looked at me.

"What is it Reid?" Morgan asked. I held up some of the bibles. There were a few that had sticky notes with 'DONE' or 'FINISHED' on them.

"He never left this many bibles at the other houses just pages, why was this time different?" Morgan asked.

"Maybe they weren't his but they were the wife's bibles?" I said

"But why so many couldn't she have just one?" JJ asked.

"We have her friends and family down at the station" Emily said walkin in.

"Lets go we'll come back in a little bit" Hotch said. We all nodded and hopped in the vans.

We arrived at the station but I couldn't help but wonder why the wife was taken why was she so different?

I was interveiwing Alice Hale and Rosalie Cullen together, while Emily handled Esme and Carlisle Cullen, Morgan had Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale, and JJ had Angela and Ben Weber Hotch would be looking in all of the two way mirrors.

I walked in and sat down across the table. They both had tears pooring out of their eyes.

"Okay can you tell me about Isabella? Was she religious?" I asked.

"It's just Bella she hates when people call ber Isabella. And no she wasn't religious she belived in God but she never went to church she was always so busy. She was a nurse at the local hospital. She was currently reading bibles though. The only people that knew were Alice, Edward and I" Rosalie said.

"Why was she doing that? Reading all of those bibles?" I asked them. The Alice girl chuckled a bit.

"She and her grandmother were close, she died just this past month but before she died they had a small bet. Her grandmother was religious, you see and since Bella has photographic memory, on her death bed she bet that Bella couldn't read all the different versions of the bible. Bella took it to the heart and she can read read 20,000 words per minute but the bible is huge ya' know and she was busy so she hasn't finished them all yet." Alice said. That made since all of the bibles.

"She read them everyday right before she went to bed" Rosalie said.

"Was there anything else that was going on with Bella that I should know about?" I asked. They started to think.

"I know!" Alice shot up from ber seat. "She was divorcing my piss poor thing of a brkther. He was cheating on her with his assistant, Tanya. He thought she didn't know but she figured it out when he became distant and caught them in bed together . The divorce was finalized the day she went missing. She was going to tell him today but you see how that night ended up" she said.

"In a situation like this do you know how Bella would react? Would she scream and cry or would she shut down?" I asked.

"Neither" they said in unison.

"What do you mean neither?" I said it is shown that most people in a hostage situation would scream and shout or shut down.

"Bella is very smart she would do neither of the two she woyld keep calm and do as she's told but in any means she will not freak out she knows she'll be hurt but if she shuts down, how is she going to escape?" Alice said. "She's been in this type of situation before"

"What do you mean?"

"Last Year there was this man, his name was James, when he first saw Bella he had this obsession with her. He would stalk her facebook he would follow her around. He would even follow ber into he bathroom!" Rosalie yelled. "He knew her schedual. Then one day she didn't call us. She didn't show up for work. When we went to her house her door was open and the house was a mess. We looked around the house and everything was trashed. We finally went into the bedroom and there was blood. We called the police and they found her a week later. She was barely hurt at all. He never had a problem with her. What he said she would do. What he wanted she would give. The only time she said no to him was when he wanted sexual intercorse" she chuckled a bit. "She was smart now he is in a highly trained facility for the mentally unstable. Basically he's at a jail/mental institution" Rosalie said.

"The thing is that we were best friends sisters really. She never did anything wrong. We've known her since forever. When we met in Kindergarden we were joined at the hip since she first introduced herself. Though she had skipped a few grades and was ahead of us but she never left our side except for class she was very smart. She was shy also and she never did anything bad she has never lied, never cheated nothing. It was strange when she was in high school she never drank and never went to parties she would socialize with a few people but that was it except for our family she was always with us she loved hanging with us and she got along with everyone in our family and we all used to be so distant except for Rosalie and I and she pulled our family closer together" Alice said. A few tears came out of there eyes.

"That is all" I said. I stood up and let them out of the room. When the team finished we let all of them go and met up in one of the rooms.

We started sharing what we had when there was another call in.


End file.
